


Dethorning a Rose

by A_rav



Category: RWBY
Genre: Alcohol, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/F, Finger Sucking, Fingerfucking, Oral Sex, Vaginal Fingering, Yuri
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-08
Updated: 2014-07-08
Packaged: 2018-02-07 23:09:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,058
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1917561
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/A_rav/pseuds/A_rav
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Weiss goes to a bar for a little help.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dethorning a Rose

**Author's Note:**

> Author's Note- Well we have two updates for you guys today, yay! This is what I was writing while Kat wrote her chapter for the collab. This is spawned from a several ideas I had and combined into one story, hope you guys like it. Warning you guys now that this is my first lemon, so if you do not want to read that then don't, just be warned. Leave a review and tell me what you think of the story or if you see any mistakes that Kat or I missed. Remember Read, Review, Favorite, Follow, and most importantly Enjoy!

Yang leaned against the counter and let out a sigh. The bar was dead tonight and the blonde had nothing to do. She shouldn’t have been surprised at the lack of patrons, it was a Wednesday night and most people saved trips to the bar for the weekend. There were a few customers, but they were the regulars, old men and women who worked blue-collar jobs and came to the bar to unwind. They were either chatting with their work buddies or sitting quietly as they contemplated their alcohol. Trying to find something to pass the time, Yang grabbed a shot glass with a tiny smudge on the bottom and a washcloth before starting to clean the cup. it probably didn’t need it, but she needed something to pass the time. It was nights like this one that Yang hated when she worked at the Silver Pint Bar. The nights when there were just enough patrons to keep her from taking a few shots and relaxing, but not enough to keep her busy and make the time pass by.

The Silver Pint Bar was a small local bar that saw a lot of blue-collar workers during the week just relaxing with a drink and college kids and teens trying to pass as college kids getting smashed over the weekend. The inside of the bar was nothing special, some booths lining the wall and a long counter for patrons to sit at behind, where Yang resided during her shift beside all of the glasses and various bottles of alcohol. The most interesting feature of the bar was the proudly displayed pint glass above the counter, coated in what looked to be real silver with the words ‘Silver Pint’ in gold on the front.

Yang was just about to write the night off and sneak out her phone under the counter to pass the time when she heard the familiar creaking door hinges that signaled a new customer had entered. “Really need to get the owner to fix the door hinges. Been like that for god knows how long,” Yang thought to herself, making a note to talk to the owner when she saw him next time. In the meantime she looked at the new customer who was walking towards the counter, a person that made Yang raise an eyebrow.

The customer was a pretty girl with long, snow-white hair that was tied in an off center ponytail Her eyes were a light blue, and one of them had a scar running down from just above the eyebrow to the cheek. She was wearing a pale blue sundress and sandals. The thing that made Yang raise her eyebrow wasn’t how pretty this girl was, but the fact that she was so short. From what she could tell, the girl would barely reach the bartender’s chest. Yang was certain a high schooler, or even a middle schooler, was trying their luck and seeing if their fake ID would work.

“Can I get a vodka tonic?” the girl asked as she sat at the counter in front of Yang.

Deciding this would be her way to make this boring night fun, Yang looked at her new patron. “Are you lost?” she asked, her voice mock sincere, making her patron look at her in confusion.

“No, why do you ask?”

“Well, it’s clear you lost your parents.”

“My par—what on Earth are you talking about?” the white haired girl asked, a hint of frustration creeping into her voice.

“Well kid, I assume you lost your parents. Why else would you be in here?”

“Kid…? How old do you think I am?” the girl asked, her voice calmly neutral as she met Yang’s purple eyes.

“I’d say no older than high school,” Yang replied in complete seriousness after taking a moment to think her answer over.

“I’m twenty-fucking-two,” the girl snapped, anger flashing through her blue eyes giving them an icy quality.

“Wha—no you aren’t,” Yang replied in disbelief as the other girl reached into her pocket and pulled out a stylish white leather wallet, producing an ID from the square of leather.

She handed the piece of plastic to Yang without a word as Yang looked at the ID her heart sunk. She had enough experience from working at the bar for two and a half years to know that the ID she was holding was real and belonged to the girl in front of her.

“Shit, I’m so sorry Ms. Schnee. It’s just that you look so young and it’s a slow night I thought...” Yang started to explain and apologize at the same time before Ms. Schnee held up her hand for her to stop talking.

“First, you can call me Weiss. I’m here to drink, not work, and second, is it that I look young or because I’m short?” she questioned. The sheepish look on Yang’s face was all the answer she needed. “Just give me my drink. I’m not in the mood today.”

“Of course, first one is on the house because of my mistake and the name’s Yang,” bartender replied cheerfully as she started getting Weiss her drink.

Yang set the vodka tonic in front of Weiss with a smile on her face. The other girl took the drink and started drinking it, her shoulders slumped slightly.

“Can I ask what’s got you down?” Yang asked as she grabbed a water bottle and started drinking it.  

“Wha—why do you think I’m down?” Weiss shot back.

“Well the gloomy look on your face is a bit of a hint,” Yang teased as she set her water bottle down.

“Well, if it’s that obvious. I’m having a problem with a friend and I don’t know what to do about it.”

“Tell me, maybe I can give an outside perspective to the problem.”

“Why would you want to help me?”

“Well, the unofficial part of a bartender’s job is to give advice, and also I still feel bad about my jokes earlier,” Yang admitted as she went to refill Weiss’ empty glass. Weiss just sighed as she plopped her head on her hand.

“It’s just I have a really close friend and I really enjoy spending time with them, but lately I’ve been seeing them in a different light. I just… I always thought they were beautiful in a platonic way, but now I… it’s less platonic,” Weiss rushed out, her words coming quickly as she tried to explain her thoughts to Yang.

“I don’t see the problem. It just sounds like you have a crush on your friend. Why don’t you ask them out?” Yang offered up as advice, earning a glare from Weiss who took a moment to down her second vodka tonic before answering.

“Of course I thought of that, but I can’t! It’s more complicated than that. I can’t just ask my friend out” Weiss explained slowly as if she were talking to a dullard.

“Well, why is it complicated?”

“It’s well, um… you see… we… she…” Weiss trailed off as she realized what the word she had used and understanding dawned in Yang’s eyes.

“Ah, your friend is a she! And let me guess from your nervousness that this is the first girl you’ve ever had a crush on,” Yang surmised. By the abashed look on Weiss’ face she knew she was right. “And you’re afraid that your friend doesn’t like you in the same way, and you don’t want to ruin your friendship by asking her out, am I right?”

“Yeah, exactly it. How did you know?” Weiss asked as Yang refilled her vodka tonic for the third time.

“Well, I was in a similar situation with a friend of mine. Here’s what you do. Go talk to your friend and tell her how you feel. Trust me, you want to get it out in the open how you feel otherwise it will fester and ruin your friendship anyway. Just be honest to her and yourself and things should work out for the best! Also, don’t be afraid to make a few jokes, maybe a pun!” Yang finished with a megawatt smile that seemed to light up the bar. Weiss stared at Yang as she tried to absorb her advice through the alcohol she had ingested.

“I was just about to thank you for the advice and then you ruined it,” she said deadpanned.

Yang put on a mock impression of being offended. “Why I thought my advice was amazing. Serves me for helping out a stranger.

“Thank you Yang for your help and can I have another vodka tonic, I need some courage to go talk to my friend,” Weiss asked as Yang went to get another vodka tonic for Weiss.

Yang and Weiss continued to chat as Weiss continued to drink, already on her fifth drink. Yang was impressed by the alcohol tolerance of this tiny girl, she seemed to be fairly composed for how much she had to drink. Weiss would occasionally pull out her phone and check the time, eventually after she finished the vodka tonic she pulled out her wallet and handed her credit card to Yang.

“Thanks once again for the advice, Yang,” Weiss said, a slight slur in her voice. Yang ran Weiss’ credit card, making sure to strike her first drink from the bill before handing it back to the white haired girl.

“No problem. Good luck with your friend, and remember, tell a few jokes! They lighten the mood,” Yang joked as the other girl shook her head and walked towards the door, taking slightly shaky steps.

* * *

Weiss stood in front of the apartment door. The dark brown door seemed so much more foreboding to Weiss as she thought about what she was about to do. She took a few steadying breaths and the thought of just leaving crossed her mind, but she couldn’t do that. She had promised to come over and she couldn’t let her friend down. She knocked on the door, her knuckles rapping against the hardwood loudly. It wasn’t long before she heard the sound of running footsteps on the other side of the door, it flying open a moment later.

“Weiss, you made it!” Ruby cheered as she pulled Weiss into a hug that Weiss silently loved. Ruby was two years younger than Weiss. They both went to the same college and had met last year during the second semester. They had gotten off on the wrong foot, mostly because Ruby talked and acted faster than she thought about what she was doing. This wasn’t something Weiss cared for, and her first interactions with Ruby had involved a lot of shouting.

Ruby was wearing a black shirt and shorts reflecting that she had probably been doing nothing as she waited for Weiss. “Come on in, Weiss! We’re going to have so much fun,” Ruby chirped happily as she pulled out of the hug, but kept one arm around Weiss’ shoulder as she ushered Weiss into her apartment.

It was a modest place, a small living room with a couch facing a medium size TV with some random cooking show on. The room connected to a walk in kitchen with the basic necessities and an island to eat food at. A side hallway to the left lead to the bathroom and right next to that was Ruby’s bedroom.

They sat down on the small couch, their shoulders touching as they relaxed. Weiss felt like her heart was beating a thousand times a minute and that at anytime it was just going to burst through her ribcage.

“So Weiss, is there anything you would like to do?” Ruby asked, her large, round, silver eyes looking at Weiss. Weiss felt like she was going to melt under that silver gaze, she couldn’t get over how nervous she was as she turned to look at Ruby.

“Actually, Ruby I have something I need to tell you. Something important,” Weiss said, her voice slurred ever so slightly, but Ruby didn’t seem to notice or didn’t say anything about it as she looked at Weiss with concern.

“What is it, Weiss?”

“Well, we’re friends… right, Ruby?” Weiss asked, tentatively looking down at her lap and not wanting to making eye contact with Ruby, unable to without feeling like she was losing herself in the silver pools of Ruby’s eyes.

“Of course we are Weiss!” Ruby answered quickly and with no hesitation. This eased Weiss’ nerves a little and she was able to look at Ruby’s face, but she still couldn’t make eye contact with her.

“That’s good Ruby. I treasure our friendship, but lately I’ve been having a dilemma and I don’t know how to say it properly, but I’ve been feeling different about our friendship, but I don’t want to ruin it…” Weiss realized she was babbling and knew she needed to be more clear of what she meant.

The alcohol in her system lowered her inhibition and an idea came to her mind as she looked at Ruby’s face, her blue eyes settling on her lips. Before she had time to debate the pros and cons of this plan, Weiss leaned forward and captured Ruby’s lips in a soft clumsy kiss, her eyes closed as she savored the touch of the other girl’s lips against hers. She kept the kiss light so Ruby could pull away at anytime, but after several long seconds the other girl hadn’t. Weiss drew back enough to look into Ruby’s eyes her previous nervousness gone.

Ruby looked back at Weiss with wide eyed surprise, it clicking in her head what Weiss had been rambling about before.

“Oh,” was all she said. That one word made Weiss’ heart sink and her face started burning bright red. “That was stupid, Weiss! Now she is going to hate you. That was dumb!” She mentally kicked herself as she felt her nerves return.

“Yes, Ruby. I’ve been looking at you in a more than friends way recently. Please don’t hate me, but I can’t help it. You are just so friendly and nice. You are beautiful, and I just hope we can stay friends because it would be…” Weiss started rambling before she was silenced by another kiss, this time initiated by Ruby. Weiss melted into the kiss, but before she could fully enjoy it Ruby pulled away and looked at her white haired friend with a smile.

“Will you stop talking for a minute and let me speak,” she said, and Weiss nodded her head slowly as the other girl pulled her into a hug.  “I also like you, Weiss, as more than a friend. I didn’t want to say anything ‘cause I thought you wouldn’t feel the same way and push me away,” Ruby said gently as she stroked her fingers through Weiss’ soft silky hair. Weiss felt a sense of elation filling her as she listened to Ruby talk and felt the redhead’s fingers combing through her hair.  Weiss closed her eyes and hummed as Ruby kept talking, she couldn’t believe how perfectly things had worked out.

“Ruby, you don’t know how long it took me to work the courage up to say that to you.”

“Well, you really didn’t say it to me,” Ruby teased before a look from Weiss quieted her down.

Weiss looked at Ruby with a hungry look in her eyes, the knowledge that Ruby shared her feelings allowed her thoughts to roam to less than proper activities. Ruby saw the look in Weiss’ eyes and smiled, a mischievous glint in her own eyes.

“Are you thinking what I’m thinking, Ms. Schnee?” Ruby purred, leaning close enough to Weiss that her breath seemed to caress the shell of Weiss’ ear, sending a shiver through Weiss’ body.

Weiss didn’t answer and instead brought her lips against Ruby’s in a more passionate kiss than the other two. It felt like the temperature in the room went up several degrees as the kiss deepened. Ruby was the one who ventured her tongue out, running it along Weiss’ lips and eliciting a moan from her. Weiss opened her mouth without thinking and Ruby slipped her tongue into Weiss’ mouth, both of them moaning into the kiss. They stood up and blindly made their way to the bedroom, neither of them willing to break the seal of their lips as they stumbled through the doorway. When they reached the bed they just kept going and Weiss was tipped back onto the bed with Ruby on top of her, a look of lust and longing in her eyes.

“Are you sure about this Weiss?” Ruby asked, not wanting to go too far too fast.

“Yes, I’m sure Ruby,” Weiss replied, the longing in her voice clear as she put her hand behind Ruby’s head and pulled her down for another kiss.

Her other hand snaked behind Ruby’s back, grabbing at the hem of the redhead’s  shirt and pulling it up, not liking the barrier preventing her from touching Ruby directly. Ruby smiled into the kiss as she helped Weiss take off her shirt and then her shorts. Soon she was straddling Weiss in her bra and panties. Weiss rolled them over so she was on top, looking down on Ruby ,and in that moment another awful idea came to her mind. She looked at Ruby with a smile.

“Can you help me, Ms. Rose? I’m feeling thorny,”  she purred

Ruby’s face lit up bright red and her hands just covered her face hiding it from Weiss. “Oh my god Weiss, no, just no,” she said, not looking at the pout on Weiss’ face.

“I’m sorry,” Weiss sputtered “I drank before I came here and…” for the second time that night she was quieted by another kiss from Ruby.

“Just stop talking” Ruby told her and so Weiss complied.

Ruby helped Weiss take off her sundress and soon they were both in their underwear, both of their eyes roaming the others’ body taking in their fill of the beautiful forms in front of them. Their hands ghosted over the other girls’ body, light teasing touches as if they were unbelieving that this was happening, a fear that the other girl would disappear if they touched them too hard. Ruby was the one to intensify her touches, taking off Weiss’ bra and caressing her hands over the other girl’s breasts. The touch made Weiss suck in breath as a jolt of pleasure shot through her body, a tingling sensation spread throughout her and she brought her lips down against Ruby’s neck and sucked at the pulse point. The touches were gentle and caring, but each of the them could sense the need and longing for more with every touch. Ruby flipped them over once more and at the same time latched onto one of Weiss’ nipples, sucking and flicking the hardening bud with her tongue. Weiss was being driven insane by the feeling spreading through her body, radiating from everywhere Ruby touched her. It felt like every nerve was on fire.

“Oh, Ruby,” she moaned as Ruby’s hand travelled down her smooth stomach.

Weiss didn’t know when it had happened, but her panties were on the ground in the pile of discarded clothes. Ruby’s fingers glided over the heat between Weiss’ legs. Ruby stopped her ministrations on Weiss’ breast to look up at her.

“Someone is excited,” she teased as she felt how soaked Weiss was. Instead of answering, Weiss put her hand on the back of Ruby’s head and pushed it back towards her chest, letting Ruby know what she wanted.

Ruby was more than happy to oblige and resumed her work, this time on the other breast as she slid one finger into Weiss.

“Oh shit,” Weiss whimpered as Ruby sunk her finger to the knuckle, the pleasure Weiss was feeling threatened to overwhelm her mind. “Ruby keep going!” she moaned as Ruby started thrusting her finger in and out of Weiss at a steady pace, never letting up with her suckling of Weiss’ nipples. Weiss felt like she was being unraveled by Ruby’s actions and she was about to come undone at any second. The finishing blow was when Ruby inserted a second finger along with the first and her thumb began rubbing at Weiss’ clit, her pace never slowing down.

“Ruby!” Weiss wailed, her back arching as her climax washed over her, wiping all thoughts from her mind and replacing it with pure bliss. Ruby didn’t slow down her thrusts, wanting Weiss to ride out the high as long as possible. Weiss settled down on the bed, her breath coming out in ragged gasps. Ruby pulled her fingers out of Weiss and held them in front of her face before giving them a lick and then pushing them into Weiss’ mouth.

“Clean them please,” Ruby asked of Weiss. Weiss didn’t think and just started to suck and lick Ruby’s fingers clean, tasting herself and hearing Ruby moan from her ministrations. Ruby pulled the fingers out with an audible pop before leaning down to kiss Weiss again.

“Come here, I want to try something,” Weiss said when the kiss was broken, pulling Ruby up the bed with her.

Weiss positioned them so Ruby’s face was between her legs and Ruby’s sopping mound was above her mouth. Without any warning Weiss started licking, the scent from Ruby driving her lust wild. Ruby returned the favor and soon they lost count of how many times they climaxed. The smell of sex and sweat hung heavy in the air when they finished. Collapsing in loose pile of limbs Ruby brought the blanket up to cover them as she placed a sleepy kiss on Weiss’ cheek.

“Goodnight, girlfriend,” she said with a smile that Weiss reciprocated.

“Goodnight, girlfriend,” Weiss repeated as they both fell into a deep sleep, exhausted from the fun they had just had.  

* * *

Weiss awoke early the next morning with Ruby partially on top of her, their limbs tangled together from the previous night. Weiss gently slid out of the bed, not wanting to wake Ruby as she grabbed her underwear and put it on. As she looked at her sundress she decided she had a better idea and grabbed Ruby’s black shirt and put that on before exiting the bedroom and heading for the kitchen. She checked the fridge and found that Ruby kept it well stocked with all kinds of food. She looked over the contents of the fridge. Making her decision she grabbed all the ingredients for pancakes along with bacon and eggs, deciding she wanted to make a great breakfast for her girlfriend. Just thinking about Ruby in that way made Weiss happy as she got to cooking, humming happily the entire time.

She had cooked the bacon and eggs and was finishing the last of the pancakes when she heard the door open.

“Hey baby sis, time to get up!” a voice called. Weiss turned around to see a familiar bartender closing the front door.

“What are you doing here?” Yang asked when she saw Weiss standing in the kitchen.

Weiss had a look of horror on her face as the realization came to her. Just then the bedroom door opened and Ruby came out wearing a grey shirt and panties.

“Hey Weiss, are you wearing my shirt?” she asked before she saw Yang and Weiss looking at each other and the fact that Weiss was indeed wearing her shirt.

Yang looked from the half naked Ruby to the half naked Weiss, the realization that had hit Weiss a moment ago was catching up with her. “Oh shit, I helped you fuck my sister,” she said as she facepalmed while Weiss looked like she was about to drop dead from embarrassment.

Ruby looked confused at the two of them. “What are you guys talking about?” she questioned, her head tilting like a confused puppy. Weiss and Yang exchanged looks with each other.

“You want to tell her or me?” Weiss asked, trying to conceal her embarrassment.

Yang shook her head. “Nope. I helped you hook up with my little sister, and you get to explain to her,” Yang explained as she went and sat on the couch, “and put on some pants you two!” she called over her shoulder, changing the channel on the TV.


End file.
